


HACKED BY A BATHROOM UTILITY

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Joke-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender





	HACKED BY A BATHROOM UTILITY

 Joel was sleeping in the bright McDonald's, after missing his train to his mother's. He had his phone, just about to die, in his hand as he scrolled through his twitter feed.

_"JOEL, WAKE UP! SOMEONE'S HACKED YOUR YOUTUBE!"_

 The swede raised a brow, and shook his head. He continued reading.

_"Joel, turn on your location lets fight"_

_"J oe L YOUVE BEEN HACKED B Y A ba thROOM UTILITY"_

_"Towel"_

_"Dude you were hacked"_

_"Is this a J oKE JOEL"_

"What the..." He hissed, his mentions growing by the second. Why were people talking about him getting hacked by a bathroom utility? In desperation, he decided to switch and go to the YouTube app, just to make sure that they were playing around.

 "Where the fuck is my channel?" He asked, sitting up from the McDonald's booth. "Towel?"

 He clicked the channel.

 It was his.

 Three videos from the past two days by someone...named Towel?

 Oh fuck, it was real.

 "What up tho?" Said the ~~fucking child~~ hacker in his artistic voice. "I'm not giving this channel back unless Joel messages me on twitter, which i don't see happening soon...so, enjoy the music!"

 Suddenly...Joel leveled up to SSJ4 Super Saiyan, tracking the obese ginger down to his door. His mom was just calling his 'still wearing braces ass' down for dinner, but Joel was lucky to stop him. "WhaT TEH FCUc" Joel screamed, kicking the kid hacker. "JOEL SENPAI NO DONT DO THIS" 

 Joel KaMeHaMeHa'd the kid to death, regaining his channel once more.

 The end.


End file.
